puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Guapo Papi
Guapo Papi started as a small, super duper elite crew formed only by Professor. It was previously known as Intersan Telmi, but then it was disbanded then renamed Guapo Papi because (as a joke), its captain joined Ilya's flag and could not leave without the royals voting. Guapo Papi is formed by old (mostly retired) members of Le Crew. Very special and pertinent information can be found about Guapo Papi at their wikispaces page. Former Members A couple of pirates, Sawkins and Doggieb, were once an important part of this crew, however (according to them) they chose to move on to better things. Doggieb rejoined the ranks of Guapo Papi, proving that old habits die hard. Eager for abuse, he is a senior officer under the rule of Mazi and is now simply a former ex-member of Guapo Papi. Policies and Politics Guapo Papi does not care about politics at all and the only time you will ever see them involved in a blockade is when they bump people out of the safe zone el oh el. This crew is thought to have the toughest, most exhausting admission process thus it has only ever recruited one new member (Sawkins). Diversity Guapo Papi members enjoy a brilliant gender, ethnic, and sexual diversity, which are celebrated daily. Everyone appreciates Mazi's bountiful chest, Professor's undying efforts to immigrate to a better country, and Jezus's struggle as a gay black pirate. Note that Jezus only became black after throwing back too many gin and krakenbloods. But, they all come together to smile and laugh .... at other people, mainly. Puzzling Guapo Papi has some of the best puzzlers ever to play this game. Its members are particularly fond of Rumble and have won several tan and colored familiars for it. In addition to that, its members have earned #1 trophies in a lot of puzzles including Rumble, Swordfight, Carpentry, Treasure Haul, poker, hearts, spades and Bilging. They claim that they did this mostly on alts or other oceans. See for example Vorbringer's trophy page. Activity The crew can regularly be seen on Cursed Isles trips, Imperial outposts, Sea Monster Hunts and on parlor tables as well as in the various stalls owned by Monkeymike. The crew can also be seen acting silly all around the ocean. Nobody points this out however because it is wrong to laugh at them. POKEMON JOKE HOUR!!! Originally, POKEMON JOKE HOUR!!! was nothing more than an inside joke amongst the members of Guapo Papi. It started as an attempt to annoy Mazi by Hohumdiddly and Professor however, as time went by, it reached more people all around the ocean bringing them moments of joy and laughter. POKEMON JOKE HOUR!!! consists of a short, one liner type joke with the subject matter and punchline relating to characters or themes from the video game and television show Pokemon designed to provoke and quick comical response. This tradition has taken place in numerous situations on the Cobalt Ocean. It has brightened up the day of people waiting for a Sea Monster Hunt to load, people sitting in various inns or on the docks all around Cobalt, even people having a harsh time on the poker tables. Examples *Why should you not take a Pokemon into the bathroom with you? :Why? :Because it might Pikachu. *What do you get when you cross pikachu with haunter? :What? :Pikaboo. An extended statement about PJH and the research done on the subject can be found on this wikispaces page. Public Statement We *heart* beer, tacos, harmonica lessons, and universal healthcare. Extended Public Statement Good morning ladies and gentlemen, welcome aboard. As you is taking your seat today, we would like you to pay attention up here to the front for a minute. I am your head hostess, Jezus, how you durrrin? Also assisting me today is Professor, and we don’t know what sexual orientation Miss Professor is or what his gender is, but you can ax her when he be seated. If we runs into any problem today, our captain is Reverend Mazi, who is also pastor of macadamian jubilation congregation. I would like to pernt out that regulations do require that all firearms be securely stowed for the duration of the trip today to the cursed isles or wherever we be gurrin. Ladies and gentlemen, we as your cabin crew is pleased to serve you, please do not hesitate to ax for assistances. However, the stewardesses do not appreciate if people are feeling up they legz. In the event of a change of altitube, oxygen max will drop in front of yo face. Please ax your child to remain seated at all times and apply they max after you have applied your own max. We ax at this time that you do not spill things on our carpet, as it is not yet been paid fo. If you are a older individual, and I noticed we got some older people up in here today, How ya’ll durrin? We ax that you please use discretion and do not attempt to flush a disposable under garmick. If you choose to smoke, that is of course your business and the crew not be responsible if the folks on land finds out about it. The smoke detectors in the restroom has been disconnected for your convenience but we still ax that you please do not smoke clove up in here. Our flight time today is whenever we get there, we get there. At this time please be seated and, excuse me, to this lady down here in row 13B? Ok, I'm gonna have to ax you to remove your hat as it violate FBFA regulations. Ok? We appreciate you sailing with us today and we ax that you sit back and fasten your seat belt and I know you know how to do that so I ain’t gonna tell you, if you that ignant you need to get off the boat. We hope you enjoy your sail today, now sit down and shut up and here we go.